bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Ace (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Monkey Ace is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6 and prior. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. Upgrades 1/x/x - Darts Darts can pop 8 Bloons each. ($500) 2/x/x - More Darts Shoots 12 darts at a time. ($650) 3/x/x - Plane Flies fast and launches anti-MOAB missiles. ($1,000) 4/x/x - Dart Storm Fires 24 darts per volley that deal 2 damage three times as quickly. ($6,000) 5/x/x - Shredder The bloons will wish they had never come. Fires 48 much faster darts per volley at a much faster rate, deals 3x damage, and anti-MOAB missiles deal 4x damage and are launched twice as fast. ($40,000) x/1/x - Express Drops an exploding pineapple every few seconds. ($200) x/2/x - Pineapples Pineapples act like 2/1/2 Exploding Pineapples. ($800) x/3/x - Ace Drops a line of bombs every 1.5 seconds when crossing the track. These bombs deal 4 layers of damage and have 40 pierce each. ($1,200) x/4/x - Zero Darts explode when they reach their pierce cap in a manner identical to that of a 1/0/0 Bomb Shooter. The bombing run also deals +6 damage. Ability: Drops a huge bomb that deals 700 damage to everything on screen. ($14,000) x/5/x - Bomba Darts' explosions are identical to that of a 3/0/0 Bomb Shooter and the bombing run attack deals +5 damage with a 1 second cooldown. Ability deals over 4x damage, stuns all bloons on screen for 5 seconds, and irradiates the track for 15 seconds. Track radiation is identical to that of a 5/0/0 Monkey Sub's radiation. ($35,000) x/x/1 - Path Adds new centered versions of the flight paths, optimized for maximum map coverage. ($300) x/x/2 - Fire Shoots 40% faster than normal. ($650) x/x/3 - Targeting Darts automatically seek out and pop Bloons by themselves. ($2,200) x/x/4 - Spectre Rapidly fires darts and bombs, dominating most Bloon types easily. ($20,000) x/x/5 - Fortress This is a BIG plane. Fires three projectile streams that deal extra damage and attack much faster. ($100,000) Ability Dialogue Ground Zero - "This is Ground Zero." Tsar Bomba - "We gotta get out of here!" Differences from BTD6 * Base tower can pop camo bloons * Sharper Darts moved to 1/x/x * Operation: Dart Storm greatly buffed, price increased * Sky Shredder greatly buffed * Spy Plane replaced with Enhanced Pineapples * Bomber Ace buffed (both directly and indirectly), price increased * Ground Zero buffed * Tsar Bomba buffed * Centered Path buffed, moved to x/x/1 * Rapid Fire moved to x/x/2 * Spectre fires as fast as a 1/0/4 Monkey Ace (from Bloons TD 6) but has -3 pierce, targeting can be chosen, projectiles home in on bloons, price decreased * Flying Fortress fires as fast as a 1/0/5 Monkey Ace (from BTD6) but has -3 pierce, targeting can be chosen for all three projectile streams, price decreased Crosspathing Benefits * Any upgrade that increases the stats of the darts will increase the stats of the pineapples and bombing run by the same amount Trivia * Crosspathing regarding pineapples also applies to the bombing run attack. * The name of the x/x/5 is probably a reference to the description of the Spectre in Bloons TD 5: "Flying fortress of bloon doom." * The ability dialogue for Ground Zero is a reference to the Dex Arson song of the same name. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Mobile Towers